Life Behind Closed Doors
by mssnay
Summary: Read at your own risk. NC-17 for sure! Rating MA was not available for me to use don't know why ! Anywho, no real plot just smuth. Ya'll know how I roll...sometimes.


**_I haven't written a Liason story in a long, long time. This one was inspired by the umpteenth screening of the movie "SECRETARY" which I adore. Hope you all enjoy this little ficlet. It's NC-17 for sure!!!!_**

As the single mother of two boys and a fulltime nurse, Elizabeth was overburdened with responsibility. Cameron and Jake are the lights of her life, but she is still a woman with needs and desires and since she and Jason went their separate ways, she was downright pissy with the state of her love life.

Today was like any other inconsequential Tuesday morning. She was perched at her usual spot manning the Nurses' Station as faceless doctors, nurses, patients and other hospital staff milled about like ants. She stood there fuming with disdain as she hawked them with gorgeous but lonely blue eyes as they passed her station. With each passing moment she boiled just beneath the surface. Saving lives is great and all but she really, really needed to have something stiff and thick ease the ache.

She scoffed inwardly at her blatant compulsion for a fuck. Thankfully no one knew just how badly the fever burned. Her stance shifted slightly as her attention moved away from the zombies to the stirring vibration that tickled her waist.

Elizabeth took in a slow breath and began that annoying but adorable nervous tick of biting her lower lip whenever she felt her tiny cell-phone buzz. Anticipation blurred her senses.

The fingers of her right hand abandoned the counter and dipped into shallow pocket of her scrubs. When she clasped the phone, the dulled hymn sent languid shivers throughout her entire body, caressing each and every nerve ending snaked beneath her soft skin.

She didn't bother to look at the caller ID. This call was expected. Her salvation was literally a phone call away.

When she placed the receiver to her ear she heard the voice that haunted her dreams. "Are you wet?"

Those three words always made her clench as a rush of liquid heat gushed onto her midnight blue Victoria Secret Sexy Little Thing lace thong. The only thing that acted as a salve for the throb was to cross her sleek legs tightly.

"When can I see you," she begged on a whisper. Her cheeks were flushed as her body temperature rose a few degrees. She wanted to be alone with him, but she was trapped at work and he knew it all too well. She was bound to be the dutiful nurse everyone counted on. He took great joy in toying with her, especially calling her at a time when she couldn't be the woman he coveted. Elizabeth had to put on her public face and he reveled in getting her juiced up without release.

The poor girl suffered in silence. She believed _Elizabeth the doormat_ should be tattooed across her chest. It takes superhero skills to be everyone's go to best friend, best nurse, best ex-wife, best mother, best granddaughter, etc. She faked the persona they all knew and loved because it made her life easier. If they all had a clue about the woman who came to life after the boys went to bed, they would be slack jawed with surprise.

"Tonight," he sang in her ear with the deep rich baritone that caused her nipples to peak. "You know how I want you to be when I arrive."

Ah yes, she was well aware of how she was to present herself. Naked, gagged with her on her knees, face down and legs splayed open. Her feet were to be encased in black high heels exposing freshly painted toes.

Behind her eyes flashed snapshots of the other times he made her beg. How he tied her down and fingered her for what seemed like hours never allowing her to reach the big O. No, he was sadistic that way and she craved his power over her. He didn't want the Elizabeth everyone else had. He knew the true Elizabeth. The one who wanted his mouth in places only he could master.

She felt air whistle past her puckered lips. "I will be ready", she moaned nearly out of breath. He had this affect on her every single time. If she didn't watch herself, she'd swoon right at the Nurses Station causing people to flock towards her with questions and concern. She didn't need that at all. She neither needed nor wanted anything from anyone except him. The man who made lovemaking a true art form of delicious torture and submission.

It wasn't until she heard the click on the other end of the phone that the fog began to lift and coherence was slowly making its return. Elizabeth snapped the phone shut and tossed the phone back into her pocket. A sly smiled streamed across her face. She gingerly turned back toward the computer screen noting the time at the bottom right hand corner. She had five hours to get herself ready for him. Oh what bliss was to come.

******************

The house was toasty and quiet. The boys were tucked in and sleeping like little angels. She had left work an hour early to have her nails painted in Sinful Siren Red. Once the boys were in bed, she filled her tub with Jasmine scented bubbles and soaked her weary body. After a long day at the hospital and getting the boys settled, Elizabeth needed some time to ease her muscles into pliable strips of flesh to be abused later in sex play. Thank god for Pilates classes at the hospital to keep her lean and firm. Her stamina is at full strength when they have their adult time.

After the bath, she felt alive. She strolled from the bathroom to her bedroom. The décor was very simple and easy to manage for a single mom and two rambunctious boys. She liked to keep her home as low maintenance as possible. Her space had feminine flare, just enough to keep her satisfied. She approached the bed and stripped it of the down comforter, flat sheet, and pillows, leaving only the 300-count fitted sheet. The other items were folded and placed neatly on the floor by the closet. He liked the bed bare just like her.

She eased open the top drawer of the night stand and lifted four thick leather straps. She had to rummage through all of the other toys and essentials to find the ball gag. Elizabeth felt the quickening pulse of her pussy as she remembered what it was like to be silenced while he plunged within her. He showed her no mercy…she didn't want any.

The straps and gag lay patiently on the bed. She stripped herself of the robe as she eyed the clock on the nightstand. He would arrive shortly. He knew how to make her want to the point of insanity just by looking at her and by playfully gliding his mouth along the ridges and valley's of her body. It would be hours before they actually fucked because he always took his time. He had all night to make her come, weep, beg, scream, plead, laugh, struggle, stifle the screams when he eats her and when he takes his cock and punches it into her ass.

The open-toe stiletto's make her feel sexy. Elizabeth wiggled her toes and smiled knowing he would give them special attention throughout the night. He loved to suck on her toes with each impassioned thrust into her tight little pussy.

It was nearing 10 PM when she heard the roar of his motorcycle. She fidgeted as she climbed atop the bed with her head facing the wrought iron headboard. She felt wetness spill down between her thighs. God she couldn't stop it if she tried. He was in her head and in her heart.

She heard the front door creak and then muffled footsteps. Elizabeth opened her arms and rested them on either side of her body as she descended her head and chest onto the bed. Her knees quaked as she arched her back raising her bottom for his viewing pleasure. She knew when he opened the door his line of sight would be of her waxed pink pussy.

The door to her room made no sound, but she knew he was there as cool air rushed against her. She couldn't see him; however she was sure he was there because the air in the room heated considerably.

Jason stood with his hand gripping the door knob to the point of pain; white knuckled and throbbing at the site of his woman. He smirked at the thought of what he was going to do to that hot cunt, tight ass and the mouth he loved wrapping around his dick. He never came with a plan of action, just ideas of what he would do to her and what she would do to him. He seemed to always be impressed of how she followed his orders to the letter.

As he shrugged out of his famous black leather jacket, he shuffled with confidence and sin toward the bed.

"Jason", she spoke on baited breath.

He scanned the straps and ball gag near her head. Jason thought he'd also give the other toys in the drawer some one-on-one time as well. No need to be stingy. When he reached the foot of the bed he knew the very first thing he ached to do was to have a taste. All day his mind wondered in anticipation of how sweet she would taste melting on his tongue.

"Your perfect Elizabeth", he muttered as his face crept closer to her awaiting pussy. He blew cool air at her heated lips and Elizabeth gushed right before his eyes. "Yes, baby," he began right before he licked her. "I think we'll start right here tonight."

When she felt his masculine fingers spread her ass wider and then his mouth suckled her clit…Elizabeth was lost.


End file.
